Jessie Prescott
"Ah. That's Jessie. She's a young adult living in Hollywood, after four years of living in New York, and after a long time living in Texas, but now she's living in Edmonton, a provincial capital of Alberta, a mountainous province of Canada... just as an immigrant. Boy, she loves Canada so much, and now she's taking part of the Mounties... and now she doesn't live in America anymore! That's awesome. Pretty fun, eh?" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Albertan Jessica Marie "Jessie" "The Albertan" Prescott is a fictional character who is the main protagonist and title character in Jessie. She's sweet, caring, smart, clever, funny, fun and weird. Jessie can say silly things at times but still cares about her charges. She can sing and play guitar as well. Jessie doesn't make sense sometimes but is still a fun person to be around. She considers herself a struggling actress when she hasn't really acted at all. She loves Luke, Emma, Zuri and Ravi like family. In ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'', sometime after the Hollywood Massacre, she fled from Hollywood as she was taking refugee to Edmonton, Alberta, Canada where she immigrated there along with his father JW Prescott, and she eventually gets enlisted to the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, along with her father. Also, she would be enlisted to the Royal Canadian Air Force in engagements outside Canada (ex. her old country, the United States). Also, she serves as a spy of the Disney Teen Squadron as well, yet she also serves for the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and the Royal Canadian Air Force as well, under the nickname as "The Albertan." She would wield a Smith & Wesson Model 5906, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a Remington Model 700, a Remington Model 870, a Colt Canada C7, a taser, a pepper spray, and a baton. Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Adults Category:Albertans Category:Amazons Category:Americans Category:Artistic Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Bastards Category:Baton Wielders Category:Brutes Category:Californians Category:Canadians Category:Caring Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters From Zero to Hero Category:Characters in Rescue Industry Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters Who Have Lost Family Members Category:Clever Characters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Teen Squadron Members Category:Edmonton Citizens Category:Egomaniacs Category:Females Category:Femme Fatales Category:Fictional Characters Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fun-Filled Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Good-Hearted Bastards Category:Good Luck Charlie Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Guardians Category:Guitarists Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Hazel-Eyed Category:Heroes Category:Hollywood Citizens Category:Hollywood Massacre Witnesses Category:Humans Category:Immigrants Category:Jessie Characters Category:Killeen, Texas Citizens Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Series Characters Category:Los Angeles Citizens Category:Lovers Category:Loyals Category:Major Characters Category:Mentors Category:Military Police (Republic of Korea) Members Category:Nannies Category:National Police Agency (South Korea) Members Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:New York City Citizens Category:New Yorkers Category:Optimists Category:Other Disney Characters Category:Pepper Sprayers Category:Pilots Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Characters Category:Red-Haired Category:Refugees Category:Republic of Korea Air Force Members Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Royal Canadian Air Force Members Category:Royal Canadian Mounted Police Members Category:Silly Characters Category:Singers Category:Sitcom Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Spies Category:Struggling Characters Category:Survivors Category:Sweet Characters Category:Taser Wielders Category:Texans Category:Tomboys Category:Tragic Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Characters Category:United States Air Force Members Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Unwanted Characters Category:Victims Category:Villains' Crushes Category:Villains' Pawns Category:Villains' Relatives Category:Voices of Reason Category:Weird Characters Category:Witnesses